


Libero

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Complete, F/M, HP: EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Remus have been carrying on an affair. Remus starts to realize that it isn't right anymore. But can he let her go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libero

**Author's Note:**

> JKR owns all, I'm simply borrowing her characters. I'm not making any money from this.

Remus broke away from Ginny. "We should stop."

Ginny laughed, dragging Remus' face back towards her. "It's a bit late for that," she whispered, before roughly claiming his lips once more.

Remus gave in, allowing her tongue to probe his mouth while her hands gripped at the front of his shirt. His hands reached around and cupped her bottom tightly. Her hands snaked up and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

He grabbed his hands. "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," he whispered.

Ginny looked up, her eyes meeting his. "Remus, we've been having sex all month. One more time won't hurt." She took a deep breath. "If it bothers you so much, then this will be the last time."

Remus contemplated it for a moment, and then nodded. His lips claimed hers once more and he released her hands, allowing her to continue undoing his dress shirt. She quickly slid it off, her fingers trailing over the small scars on his body.

That was one thing he liked about Ginny.

While Tonks would shy away from the scarier parts of him, Ginny would embrace it. She wasn't afraid of the marks on his body and his past. She wasn't afraid of the wolf inside.

He loved Tonks, really, he did, but she just didn't satisfy him anymore. The thing with Ginny happened once, a drunken accident. But the second time was no accident, and neither was the third or fourth. Before he even knew what was happening, Remus found himself in an affair with Harry Potter's wife.

Ginevra was fierce, and when she wanted something, she went after it. She was controlling and dominating, not once letting someone else take control of the relationship.

Her lips moved down to his neck, biting on the sensitive skin there.

A husky moan escaped his lips, his head falling back to allow her better access.

"Remus," she said, tugging on his pants. "I want you, _now_."

Remus nodded, quickly undoing the buckle on his pants. He dropped them to the floor, quickly rejoining Ginny on the bed. She had taken the rest of her clothes off, her pale skin now glowing in the moonlight.

His hand dipped between her legs, surprised to find she was already ready for him.

Without warning, he entered her. Ginny cried out, arching her back to press into him. "Oh Remus," she cried as he started to move in and out of her roughly.

Ginny knew it was nearing the full moon, so Remus would be rougher. Not that she didn't mind, in fact, she rather liked it.

Grabbing his hips, she rolled the two of them over so she was now on top. She swiveled her hips against his, causing him to let out a shout.

Grinning, she began to move up and down slowly, torturing him.

"Ginny, please," he begged, looking up at her. His eyes were locked on hers, and she melted under the intensity of the stare.

With a moan, she moved faster, sliding up and down on his member.

Her hands clawed at his chest, leaving red marks in their wake.

Remus cried out in pleasure, losing himself to the sensation. Ginny was so good at sex, often taking control. Why couldn't Tonks be more like that…?

Tossing her head back, Ginny cried as her orgasm crashed through her, causing her to shudder.

Seeing her writhe on top of him was all Remus needed. His orgasm quickly followed hers. The two cried out together, each gripping onto the other.

With a sigh, Ginny rolled off Remus to the side. "That was nice."

"Mhmmm," Remus said. Propping his head up, he looked at the young redhead. "We can't do this anymore Ginny."

She frowned. "But I like doing this," she admitted, her brown eyes meeting his.

Remus tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "That's why we can't do this anymore."

"Remus, I don't want to stop. I want to-"

Remus cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. "Ginny, just don't say it."

She looked like she was going to cry. "But I like being with you Remus. I want to be with you..." She was quiet for a moment, but when she looked up; her eyes were burning with resolve. "I love you Remus."

Remus quickly stood off the bed. "And that's why this is over. Ginny, I care about you, and when this started, I didn't. But now that feelings are attached, it isn't right."

"But I love you," she repeated, getting off the bed as well.

Remus quickly dressed himself. "I know you do, but you love Harry too, just like I love Tonks. Merlin Ginny, I have a child with her. I can't… I can't just leave them."

"Why not? I'd leave Harry to be with you," Ginny cried. She grabbed onto Remus' arm. "Please, don't leave. I'm not ready."

Remus gently cupped her cheek. "This was the last time Ginny. I care about you, but it won't work out. You know this, and I know this. It was fun while it lasted, but that's all it was."

She bit her lip hard, afraid of the tears pouring down her face. She didn't want Remus to leave. She had come to love him. She still loved Harry, but it was different.

"Remus," she whispered, looking up at him.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Ginny, but don't contact me again. It's over." He turned and walked out the door, his heart breaking with every step.

He winced as he heard Ginny's anguished cry, but continued walking forward. He was doing the right thing.


End file.
